The Hybrid of Balance
by Hawkeye11
Summary: Here is the unfinished harem list that i have for my loyal fans so far. 1.) Power Girl 2.) Big Barda( the one from Justice League Unlimited) was much better than the one from Superman/Batman Apocolypse, and way sexier and will also be younger. 3.) Starfire from the Judas Contract 4.)Supergirl 5.)Talia Al Ghul This is who i think could be in my Oc’s harem. If you guys have ideas
1. Prologue

An idea I had earlier on in the week which I am extremely giddy about. We all know how Lucifer knocked up that presidential aide and got her pregnant with a Nephaleam when he possessed president Rooney, but what if he knocked up another woman who was possessed by a high ranking demon at the time, but he didn't know it at the time? Can anyone say extremely OP celestial being here? This oc will possess the same powers and abilities as Lucifer along with demon powers but none of their weaknesses. Also will open a tear In the space-time continuum like jack did but will leap through his while Sam and Dean are knocked out. His portal leads him to Gotham city. Tell me who you guys would like in the harem.


	2. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Arkansas, Little Rock in the year 2018. In a small house that looked to have weird sygils and symbols that people would think that the person who lived in the house was crazy. But for someone who knew what they were, they would realize that the sygils were actually a means of protection. Protection against Angels and Demons.

For within the house, deep in the basement was a blonde haired woman who looked to be giving birth to a child, but the strangest thing was that her stomach seemed to be glowing a golden light, but mixed with red. The reason for glowing was because the light coming from her stomach was that of an angel, and the red was that of a demon.

See, earlier on in the year, Lucifer the Archangel was freed once more from his Cage in order to help with the battle against Gods older sister; Amara- The Darkness, by possessing Castiels Vessel. Sometime during the fight, Amara managed to expell Lucifer from Castiel's vessel and blew away to somewhere else In the world. After a few weeks of roaming around, Lucifer finally managed to secure a vessel of his own, that vessel being the president Jefferson Rooney.

He then after a while of playing as Rooney, decided to conceive a nephilim with one of Rooney's aides named Kelly Kline, but forgot that his other aide, Tracey O'Malley was there and got her pregnant as well, with the amount of grace that he put into Tracey as he finished was to much and ended up with all of them having memory loss but with Lucifer and Kelly remembering of their escapade but not of their fellow lover. After a few weeks and her stomach getting bigger, Tracey went to the doctor and discovered that she was 6 months pregnant.

After that discovery, Tracey began to experience situations where strange things began to happen like seeing people had monstrous features were walking around in broad daylight but no one was afraid, and after seeing the monsters, Tracey's head began to fill with information about the creatures that she was seeing; Werewolves,Ghosts, ghouls, Reapers, Vampires and the like. But she also remembered a time when she was young where she was possessed by a crossroads demon and how when the exorcism that she went through was interrupted and the demon became dormant inside of her soul.

She then managed to regain her memory of her and President Rooney having intercourse; while also remembering how he said that his name was actually Lucifer, along with her fellow Aide Kelly; Tracey began to freak out about having The Devils child along with having the demon inside of her and remembered, thanks to Lucifer's memories that she gained from when he impregnated her, was that anytime a demon came into contact with anything holy, they were either repelled or destroyed. But since the demon wasn't expelled or fighting for dominance of its existence, Kelly concluded that the demons intelligence was gone, leaving its essence and power up for grabs, and it was going into her child. And with that conclusion, Tracey knew that her kid would be unlike any other nephilim in existence.

But back to the present. As soon as Tracey realized the danger that would come if the Angels and Demons, or God forbid; Lucifer were to realize that a second, more powerful Nephilim was about to be born, than her child would never be safe. So, with the knowledge granted to her by Lucifer unknowingly, Tracey began to cover the whole house with sigils and warding against the various angels, demons, creatures and anything else that came to mind the could potentially harm her or her unborn child. She knew that when she gave birth to her child that she wouldn't survive, but she would try to hold on to at least see her child at least once.

And then when the contractions finally started, Tracey knew that it was the time to give birth to her new child. As soon as the pain began, Tracey began to see past the pain at how her basements lights began to flicker on and off, until they grew in such intensity that they exploded from magical overload. Tracey began to scream as she pushed with all her might while watching with fascination as a literal tear in reality was torn in front of herself. As the minutes ticked by, Tracey could feel herself losing the will to live the more she tried to conceive her kid. After 3 agonizing hours of child bearing, Tracey gave one last push and screamed at the ceiling, when she heard the most beautiful sound of her child crying.

She took a few seconds to collect herself, trying to hang on for a little while longer so she could see her child before she died. Tracey then began to hear movement in front of her, so with nary a thought, she brought her gaze down from the ceiling and was met with an astonishing sight; her child was a 16 year old looking male who was completely nude before her.

He stood at about 5'9, slightly toned with a six pack, brownish- blonde hair that was a little spiked, and a gentle face. ( **Think a taller, more mature looking version of Jack).** But the most surprising thing about his appearance was his eyes that seemed to shine with barely surpressed power; the right eye was glowing yellow while the left was glowing blood red. **The yellow eye represents the Angelic side and the red represents the Demon side.**

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Tracey spoke the last words she would ever say, "Live well, Samael." With those words spoken, Tracey let out her last breath and died with a smile on her face, knowing that her newborn child would grow up to be a respectful and responsible young man.

Samael, after seeing his mother die, felt a sadness wash over him as he saw her soul go to heaven. He then spoke his first words, "Mother?"

He stood in place, not knowing what to do when he heard a crackling noise coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the tear in space that he had unintentionally made as he was born, and found it to be shiny, and proceeded to walk towards the crack slowly as to get used to walking. He soon passes through the tear, which proceeded to seal itself up behind him, not knowing that he was about to shake the very foundation of many peoples lives.

 **Metropolis, June 21, 2012. 10:41 A.M.**

Superman cried out in pain as he was sent flying into a car. He looked up and saw one of his lifelong enemies, Metallo walking towards him, while looking down at his enemy lying helplessly on the ground, with a cocky looking expression on his face. While off to the side, he could see the unconscious form of his cousin from a parallel earth on the sidewalk. But there was also a casualty, a young mother saved her daughter by pushing her out of the way of a flying car.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" The cyborg asked.

Sarandon didn't say anything as he flew towards Metallo, but before he could land a punch, Metallo opened up his chest to reveal his Kryptonite heart which powered his body, while Superman began to feel weak as he crashed into the ground, moaning in pain, while of to the side, Power Girl began to stir awake, while also feeling the effects of the Kryptonite.

Metallo, after turning around and seeing how the Blonde Kryptonian was awakening, proceeded to laugh as he approached her downed form.

"This never gets old!" He exclaimed as punched Power Girl in the back of her head, earning him a brief scream of pain, before he picked her up by her hair and head butted her, and then threw her towards her cousin in the middle of the street. Showing how blood was out of her nose and from her head where Metallo head butted her.

"Damn it." Moaned Power Girl, whose costume was a little ripped due to her landing, showing more of her cleavage than what was necessary, while simultaneously trying to stand up. Superman looked at his cousin and saw how banged up she looked. The two then turned to the sound of the approaching Metallo.

"Time to finish this". Snidely commented the Cyborg.

Many of the bystanders watched in slight fear and worry that Metallo might actually kill superman and power girl. However, before anything else happened, something appeared in front of the downed superhero's. A literal tear in reality that seemed to literally radiate power.

"What the hell is that?" Shouted Metallo I'm slight alarm.

"What is that?" Jimmy Olsen Asked as he continued to take pictures.

"I don't know, but keep doing what you're doing Jimmy". Said Lois as many news reporters were recording this on live TV everywhere.

After about 5 seconds into the Tear appearing, a figure suddenly appeared from the tear in a brief flash of yellow light. After the figure had come through, the tear in reality quickly began to seal itself back up. Everyone stared at the unknown teen, who for an unknown reason was naked as the day he was born, ironically due to the fact that he was literally born 5 minutes ago.

Samael blinked a couple of times before he looked around in slight wonder, not knowing where he was. He saw many men, women, and children just staring at him.

"Hey Kid!"

Samael turned around to the sight of a mechanical robot man, who seemed to have a glowing green rock where his heart should be, glaring at him.

"I don't know who the hell you are Kid, or that crap that you just did, or even the fact the your naked , and quite frankly, I don't care. But get out of my way, I got some aliens to kill!" Metallo yelled.

Samael looked confused by that, and it showed on his face as he raised an eyebrow at the robots words and the decided to ask, "A-aliens? What Aliens?"

He looked behind himself and saw a man in blue, a big "S" on his chest and a red cape, along with a beautiful girl who had a white body suit that covered her entire body, blue gloves and boots that came all the way up to her knees,and a red cape that ended at her bubbly backside that looked as if it was begging to be squeezed, sky blue eyes that looked as if you could get lost In them, and finally she had massive breast, at least G Cup size, that was clearly visible due to both the MASSIVE cleavage window that came with the suit, as well as the tears that she had gained from her confrontation with Metallo.

Samael looked back to Metallo and stared at the glowing green rock before looking back down at the two aliens on the ground, especially the girl who had a flushed face due to the fact that a boy was standing naked in front of her, and figured out what was going on. He then looked towards Metallo and proceeded to cross his arms while standing almost protectively in front of the two Kryptonians, much to everyone's disbelief.

"What?" Asked Metallo, before laughing out loud. "You seriously want to fight _me_ kid? Don't yo know who I am?"

"No. I don't to be honest. But there is no reason for you to beat up this girl or the man next to her. Now, I'll give you to the count of three to apologize to them." Said Samael as he began to slowly walk towards Metallo.

"W...what are you doing? You gotta get out of here." Power Girl weakly Said as her cousin was looking at the boy with curiosity, while still feeling the effects of the Kryptonite.

"1." Said Samael as he walked closer.

"Kid, I'm gonna say this one last time, leave and I won't hurt you." Said Metallo, who was growing irritated at the naked kid, but at the same time was beginning to feel an odd sense of dread.

"2" said Samael as he stood about 20 feet away from Metallo.

Metallo glared. "On second thought, I'm going to tear you to pieces."

Samael, in response to this, just said, "3. Times up."

Metallo, having had enough of the smart mouthed brat in front of him, rushed at the kid who was still twenty feet in front of him, which gave him time to grab him by his throat and hoist him off the ground, while snidely commenting. "Now what are you gonna do, brat?"

Samael just blankly stares down at Metallo while remembering the memories from his father ( **Lucifer),** that he got from his mother, raised his right hand with his thumb and middle finger together in plain view, and then snapped them.

At the same time as he snapped his fingers, something both amazing and terrifying happened. Metallo seemed to explode into small pieces of metal, which littered the ground with the only thing that proved that the metal remains were his was his head that had just enough power running through it to look up at the teen that he had threatened with great fear before his eyes dimmed; signifing that he was offline, the arm that he had been using to hold up Samael, and the chunk of kryptonite that now layed at his feet.

After seeing how a kid just made one of Superman's rouges seemingly explode with just a snap of his fingers, naturally everyone was shocked, and also a little frightened at the power that the young man displayed.

Lois lane then made a comment. "Remind me not to get on that kids bad side."

Samael, after removing Metallo's dismembered arm from around his neck and dropping it onto the asphalt, saw the glowing green rock that the robot man had in his chest earlier next to his feet and proceeded to pick it up. Looking behind himself to see how the two heroes were still feeling the effects of the rock as well as looking at him with uncertainty, Samael began to hear movement coming from his right side.

Lois Lane, after seeing how Samael virtually destroyed Metallo, was a bit nervous about getting close to him. But when she saw how he was picking up Metallo's heart, she immediately grabbed her briefcase, and cautiously made her way up to the now confirmed dangerous teenager, albeit a naked one. When he turned around to the sound of her footsteps, Lois tried to make herself look as non threatening as possible, while simultaneously holding an open briefcase and saying, "Hey Kid."

Samael just stared at the woman who now stood across from him with curiosity as he held onto the Kryptonite.

"That green rock," Lois Said, pointing at it. "Goes in here." Indicating the open briefcase.

Samael raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman before he began to walk towards her, while she gained a small blush due to how well endowed the kid was, being about 14 inches in length while it was limp! But she knew that there was a bigger problem at hand. As soon as the teen was in front of her, he silently placed the rock inside of the suitcase.

As soon as the rock was inside, Lois quickly shut it. The two then looked back at the two Kryptonians and saw how they were feeling better, although Power Girl looked as though she was still in pain. Once again, accessing his fathers memories, Samael began to make his way over to the two aliens, who as soon as they saw him were instantly on guard.

Samael, seeing their cautious looks, simply raised his hands in plain view so that they knew that he meant them no harm. As he was making his way towards Power Girl, Superman decided that he should get the boy some pants, and not further inconvenience anyone else with his nudeness. So, utilizing his super speed, Superman sped away to the nearest clothing store and purchased him some clothes so that he wouldn't be naked, all within the span of 6 seconds.

After reappearing with the pants and underwear, he gave them to Samael and said, "I think it'd be better if you were wearing pants, Son."

Samael took the clothes that he was offered and then proceeded to put them on, much to the dismay of some of the women who were in the crowd, and surprisingly Power Girl.

After he finished putting on the underwear and pants, Samael then remembered what he was about to do. He took five more steps until he was standing in front of Power Girl, who still had quite a few injuries, unlike her cousin. He then raised his hand to her head with his middle and index finger pointing to her forehead, but before he could touch her, Power Girl grabbed the hand and proceeded to give him a questionable and somewhat scared look on her face while asking, "What do you think your doing?"

Samael just looked at her and at her cousin, who looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face, until he turned back to the beautiful woman in front of himself and proceeded to say, "I'm trying to heal you."

After hearing this, Power Girl, Superman and a few other civilians were a little skeptical at his choice of words. Not really believing that he could fully heal her with just two fingers. But for some reason, Power Girl actually believed that he could do it. So with a little uncertainty, she released his hand and carefully watched him in case he decided to try something.

After his arm was released, Samael put his fingers onto Power Girls forehead and focused, and within a second of him touching her head, she became completely healed.

After he took his fingers off of her head, Karen began to notice how she didn't feel any soreness or pain from her head or nose. She turned to her cousin, who was just as shocked to see how she was fully healed. The reporters and news crews recorded the entire thing. They all knew that they were going to have a field day with this new development.

Power Girl was about to thank him, when she saw that there was the little girl who had lost her mother when she saved her from one of the cars that she had been flung into earlier, walk up to him until she was in front of him, while looking up so that she could see his hetrochromatic eyes.

"C-Can you heal my mommy?" Asked the little girl. Just hearing this broke Superman, Power Girl, and everyone else's hearts, knowing that while the new Meta human could heal injuries they doubted that he could-" Yes, I can. For a price." answered the teen as he gazed into the little girls eyes.

After he said this, everyone thought that he was playing a cruel prank on the little girl, even crueler was the fact that he wanted something in exchange for doing this. The little girl knew however that he could do it and bravely stepped forward and asked, "I have about 10 dollars in my piggy bank at home, or some of my cookies?"

"What about your soul?" Asks the teen, shocking everyone by the question that he had even dared to ask.

"Anything, but please help my mommy. " Said the little girl as silent tears streamed down her face.

"What is your name, little one?" Asked Samael as he gazed into the little girls eyes.

"Elizabeth." Answered the little girl, now named Elizabeth.

Samael just stared down at the girl for a second before he put his right hand out as if he were greeting an old friend. "My name is Samael, and I need you to shake my hand for this to work."

Not knowing what he meant, Elizabeth just put out her small left hand and shook his, sealing the deal. After the deal was struck, Samael moved over to Elizabeth's mother's body and saw how it was perfectly fine except for her chest, which even hidden underneath her shirt, was caved in; especially around her heart. This indicated that her death was swift. But her daughter was in need of her. So, without a moment of hesitation, Samael reached out with his hand placed his hands over the woman's heart. And from his hands came a golden light that seemed to heal all of the damage that Elizabeth's mother had gained from the car crashing into her. After about 15 seconds, Elizabeth's mother seemed to be gaining back her usual skin tone, and suddenly breathed in a sharp intake of air, until she suddenly opened her eyes and jerked up into a sitting position.

As she took in a couple more deep breaths, Elizabeth's mother looked around and saw how she was back in Metropolis instead of a white void, and was currently sitting on the asphalt where she had taken the hit from a stray car that would have hit her daughter, and also the people around her were looking at her and a young man who was kneeling down next to her left. She then began asked the teen who had seemingly brought her back from death himself , "H-how am I - how did you?"

"I merely fulfilled my part of a bargain. If you want to thank someone, then look to your right hand side." Answered Samael as he indicated with his head towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's mother looked towards her daughter, who ran until she was in her mother's arms once again, while they cried in joy at being able to be with each other once more.

Elizabeth then unwrapped herself from her mother's embrace and slowly walked up to until she was In front of Samael. "I'm ready to give you my soul now." Said Elizabeth with a brave look on her face. Her mother was shocked by what she said and than proceeded to run up to Samael while saying, "please, leave her be. Take my soul instead."

Everyone was shocked by the mother and daughter for trying to save each other's souls. Power Girl and Superman, having seen and heard enough flew over to Samael, who was just staring down at the mother and her child, and Superman proceeded to ask him, "Your not taking any souls today".

Samael looked at the two aliens who stood before him and proceeded to say, "That's not something that you can decide. Once we shook hands, the deal was struck. I have to take something from her. Also I never said I wanted her soul, I just asked her if she was willing to give it in exchange for her mother."

Elizabeth's mother and herself were confused. "So you're not going to take my soul?" Asked Elizabeth in a confused manner.

Samael, turned his attention back to the mother/daughter duo and knelt back down so that they were all equal level and proceeded to smile at them both. "No, I'm not going to take her soul. I was just testing her. She has the makings of a true hero."

Power Girl, not knowing what he meant, asked him, "What do you mean?"

Samael looked up at Power Girl while everyone who was in the general vicinity and watching from the news reporters broadcasting the entire situation were curious by what he meant. "Anyone who has the guts to sell their soul for love, has got the power to change the world. She didn't do it for greed, she did it for the right reasons. That in itself makes her a hero. Willing to risk her own life for her mother. Because here's a secret I learned in the very first hour I have been born, a true hero isn't measured by the size of their strength, they are measured by the strength of their hearts. And from what I can tell, Elizabeth has got that in abundance."

After he finished telling them his reason for asking for her soul, Elizabeth and her mother looked at each other with different expressions; Elizabeth looked at her mother with love while her mother looked at her daughter with pride.

"The only thing I ask is that you treasure each moment together". Said Samael as he began to walk away. But before he left, he decided to do something that he felt he had to do. He turned around and walked right up to Power Girl, who looked at Samael with confusion, "What are you-?" Asked Power Girl before she was suddenly grabbed by her hips and back by Samael, who then leaned his head down to meet Power Girls and began to give her a kiss. PG, surprised by the sudden action tried to push Samael away from her but slowly found herself losing control until she began to return the kiss.

Everyone who saw the surprise kiss; Superman included, were astounded by the guts that the kid seemed to have by kissing one of the most beautiful women on the planet. But as they began to deepen the kiss, something began to happen to Samael; a bright light was shown upon him as he continued to kiss Karen and it looked as if something was shining behind his back but no one could make it out.

"Look!" Screamed Elizabeth as she pointed behind the two teens who were still kissing and what everyone saw was something that they were not expecting; it was a wing that seemed to be connected to Samael's shadow. Samael then pulled away from the kiss, leaving only a long string of saliva to connect the two. Karen was on cloud nine due to how good the kiss was.

Superman, after standing there for a minute or two after seeing his cousin get kissed by a totally strange kid decided that enough was enough. "Son, just what exactly are you? Being able to do the things you do, someone in the League would have heard of you."

Samael turned his gaze from Power Girl to Superman and decided to introduce himself, "My name is Samael, I am a Cambion, or as some people call my kind: a Nephilim."

Superman didn't know what a nephilim was and his cousin, after coming down from her high and hearing Samael tell him what he was, didn't know either. But Elizabeth's mother, having been to Sunday school had heard of what a Nephilim was, and that showed on her face, which was one of awe. She then said, "But that's impossible."

Samael turned his attention away from Superman and towards Elizabeth's mother and said, "And yet, here I stand for all to see."

Superman turned to Elizabeth's mom and asked her, "What is a Nephilim?"

Power Girl decided to ask a question after him, "Yeah, and why is it such a big deal?"

"My full name is Syrena Cortez, I help out at the local church", explains the newly named Syrena. "A Nephilim is a hybrid, between a human and an-an Angel. It was said that the last time a Nephilim was born, God Himself came and destroyed it. It was also said that while a Nephilim is only part Angel, they are known to become Four times stronger than the Angel who sired them.

Everyone looked at Syrena like she was crazy until they all began to hear clapping coming from Samael. "Bravo, Mrs Cortez, a very accurate assessment of my origins. But there is a minor detail that you also didn't notice. I'm also part demon."

After those words were spoken, Samael blinked and his hetrochromatic eyes were replaced with obsidian black eyes, which scared many of the people in the crowd, until he blinked and returned his eyes to their normal colors.

"And you were also right about the Angel part, but you didn't specify what class of angel I was born from. But, unfortunately I'm afraid that I must be going." Said Samael as he began to walk away from the crowd and away from the Supers, when Lois Lane decided to put her bravery to the test and stepped up to the new Nephilim and confidently asked him a question that was on her mind that was bugging the absolute hell out of her; "Wait. Earlier, you said that she didn't specify which class of angel was your sire. So, who was your father?"

Samael stopped moving and stood in place at the question that he didn't like to answer, since people would start to fear him even more due to who his father is. Knowing that it was better to just rip off the proverbial bandaid and tell them. So, with a slight twist so that everyone could see him, Samael began to tell them who his father was; "My father has many names. He is called Light Bringer, Serpent, Heavens Most Hated, Morning Star, Apollyon, The Deciever, Master of Lies, Beelzebub, The Devil, Satan, or Rather his true name; Lucifer."

With each name that was spoken, Syrena as well as everyone else who was listening began to get a growing sense of fear and dread at the mere thought of _that_ particular Angel siring a child, and when he finished speaking the very last name, Syrena knew that the world would never be the same, and summarized the class of Angel that the most powerful and unstoppable of the angelic hierarchy,"A-a-Archangel."

With that single word, Samael began to focus his power and began to float and glow with such intensity that his wings were on full display; one was Angelic in nature while the other was demonic with the way it was shaped like( **Think one of the Jeepers Creepers wings).**

With the display of power, Samael began to slowly rise further upward while saying, "Until we met again, Superman, and Gem". Power Girl began blushing up a storm at the new Knick name.

After that was said, Samael suddenly burst into a red and Bright blue smoke and began to fly into the air and fully out of sight, unknowningly beginning the Journey of a lifetime.

 **Hey everyone, I'm back and with a new story book chapter for you all to enjoy. Please give me a list of who you want in the harem and please, give me reviews for this and my other stories. I NEED FEUL!!!!.**


End file.
